Secrets
by undeadreader46
Summary: Every eight years, Skullboy is granted the ability to change back to a human, but he must turn into a mindless blood thirsty monster in between each change. Read to find out what happens.This story has been abandoned because of lack of interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes it's been a while, but i've been busy with the start of high school. This is a different version of the episode 'Once a blue Luna' but with more demons and secrets enjoy: D**

**Skullboy's P.O.V**

I stared up at the luminescent blue moon, I can already feel my scenes getting sharper 'that's just great' I thought bitterly. Every 8 years I change from skeleton to human, from midnight to daybreak I change into a horrible monster bent on destruction and chaos. The best thing that I can do for myself is to chain myself to the floor in the basement and hope that I don't change. I glanced at my clock 10:53 PM it read, some say that it is a curse that is from the devil himself and passed to the living to let them experience death, or get close to it. I've read a few books about this curse and it was passed down from generation to generation, it started around the time of the black plague. Myths say that 'the demon like creatures will come to destroy all that aren't faithful'

I heard fast footsteps coming from the other side of the closed doors in my room 'and ruby will come to tell me in 5....4....3' I thought to myself as I heard her running up the stairs. "Skullboy, Skullboy" she said excitedly as she burst through the doors, still wearing her pyjamas. I answered her in a calm voice, without turning my head, "is this about the blue moon or did Misery fall down the stairs again?", "how do you know about the moon?" she asked in a confused voice, "I can't tell you" I said turning around "it's a secret" I added with a sly smile. After I smiled she seemed dazed slightly and her heart beat increased, "oh.... ok" she said slowly before leaving. 'The attractive smile wins again' I thought before I went back to watching the moon.

' I wonder what she's doing now.' I thought.' **you can find out you know**' my demonic form purred n a sly voice 'hello there, I wish it was good to hear you again' I told him, mad that he was back. I sighed, I could never persuade myself not to do anything when my demonic form is with me '**just a peak**' he said. I closed my eyes and let my demonic form out a little. Suddenly I could see everything within a forty kilometres, although most of it was in a deep gray like fog. I focused on the area of Ruby's room 'there she is' I thought as I saw a sores of heat in Ruby's room 'focus.... focus' I repeated in my head as the fog in my mind cleared and I saw every detail in her room. The room looked clear, like glass, but I could change that' just a little more' I willed to myself, suddenly it was all clear and I wished I didn't do that for two reasons. One I was almost fully changed into a demon and two.... she was getting changed and therefore was almost naked (**WOOOOoooo).**

'Stop!!' I shouted to myself before I got carried away. I forced my eyes open and I saw that I was almost changed; my demonic form is like the any other of my kind. (**I can't explain what they look like, just search the aliens from the series alies**) I ran my claw like fingers along the length of my arms, sleek and strong. I was tempted to let out a grown of anger but I knew what to do. I went over to my bed, reaching into a secret component under the bed and pulled out a crate. I opened the crate and grasped a clear bottle, staring at the thick, orange goo in disgust.*shudder* 'I hate there potions' I thought bitterly as I poured the drink down my throat, I suppressed a shudder as I finished the drink, swallowing uncomfortably. In a matter of seconds I was turning back to skeleton, and then the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I gritted my teeth in pain; my skin was being peeled away, a burning feeling surrounding me, my bones being re-shaped and soon I would be a human skeleton once more. After what seemed like hours the pain dimmed and I lay on the floor, curled into a ball clutching my chest in pain, and falling asleep

Eventually I got up and saw that it was dark 'damn I was out for a while' and also to at least get some proper clothes on, not the shreds that were once known as my clothes. I smelled of rotting flesh and I decided to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and headed for my shower. I turned the spray on cold and stepped in; the faint sound of rushing water filled my ears, the cold water felt like haven on my bones. I leaned on the wall and dragged my hand roughly over my head, almost feeling the short black hair that I once had. Soon I would be human, eight years of flesh, veins, muscle, eight years of being normal, eight years of.... running away. The first time I changed I did in front of my family.... my now late family, and the village that I once lived in has been hunting me ever since.

(**FLASHBACK**)_' ok Noah, Able, time for bed' our mother said, standing in the doorway. "Aww, can't we stay up a little longer "Able, my older brother said pleadingly to our mother he added a puppy dog face just to be sure, she crossed her arms and sighed "five minutes" she said in a stern voice before leaving me and Able alone on our play room. We heard her footsteps fade down the stairs "yes the face wins again im, 15 and it still works "he said throwing his arms up in victory "ok come on, let's finish this game first" I said motioning to the chessboard. After doing his victory dance he sat across from me and he was two moves away from winning. "Knight to D 5" he said moving his knight knocking out my last pawn, I knew he would do that "Rook to D 6" I said slowly. "Cheak ma...." that was all I heard from him before my vision started to blur, my skin felt like it was on fire, I heard one of my bones break and my brother yelling for my mother to get here before I blacked out._

_I sat up slowly with a moan, I slowly opened my eyes and I immediately noticed three things, one, I was practically naked in the middle of some forest, two, I was some kind of forest and three..... I was covered from head to toe in blood. I jolted up fast, 'what happened' I thought franticly '__**I know**__' a mysterious voice said "who's there" is said aloud, not caring that I was naked in the middle of a forest. '__**I am you, your other half**__' the voice said' __**your demon, a creature passed down from generation to generation**__' he explained" how do I get out of here?" I asked him '__**well I suggest you get some clothes on, can't have you running around here, looking like your stark raving mad**__' he suggested "yea like im going to find clothes ou...." my sentence was cut short as I heard a heavy rock move. I moved in the direction of the sound and found an open cave with some supplies, clothes and camping gear. I put the clothes on, wiped the blood off myself and packed what I needed" __**you should head to Glooms vill, there is an orphanage there.... I suggest you go there, if you get my meaning**__" he said, laughing slightly. "What happened? Tell me "I said in a stern voice and I heard him laugh, '__**all in good time my boy, all in good time....**__" he said, almost like he was disappearing. I sighed, 'well Glooms vill here I come' I thought as I began my journey. (_**END FLASHBACK)**

"**Wow that was a long time ago, how time flies by like wind....." he said poetically **'is there some way to stop this happening?' I asked him 'I don't what that to happen again' I added. After a few minutes he answered '**well you can't stop it happening but you can choose where to go, so you won't kill anyone, I suggest the dark forests'** he told me. I sighed 'Do you know where it is?' I asked him, he showed me a map in my head. I walked over to my bed and pulled out a large box; in it contained my old clothes that were a pair of black combat boots, a long light brown coat, a short sleeved shirt and a pair of long pants. Also in it was a faded picture of my whole family at my 4th birthday, two strong bottles of transformation potions and my other camping gear.

I put my old clothes on and finished getting ready '**can we get going now? You'll transform soon and we need to get away now**' 'one last thing' I told, walking over to my desk before writing something on a piece of paper and sealing it in a dark red envelope '**What are you doing?**' he asked me as I walked up one of the stair cases in the other tower, '**don't these stairs lead to.... you won't, I forbid this' **he said in an irritated tone 'one goodbye Just one' I told with him, as I entered Ruby's room as quietly as I could. I snuck up to her bed and looked at her, still sleeping, and avoiding the also sleeping Doom kitty. I put the letter next to her bed before brushed some of the hair of her face, before softly kissing her, getting a small moan out of her. 'Goodbye' I whispered to her before leaving her room and the mansion at high speed, in the direction of the Dark Forest.' Goodbye Glooms Vill' I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes unnoticed.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I awoke with a startle, waking doom up with me. 'What just happened?' I asked myself, trying to remember the bizarre dream I just had.

_Ruby's Dream_

_I was in some kind of field; there was a small river that made a small rushing sound. There was a forest to my left. The most beautiful thing was the field, it was covered in what looked like wheat, and it looked so amazing how the wind moved through it. I noticed what I was wearing; it was a long white robe that pooled around my feet. I sat down and began to get comfortably, enjoying how he wheat felt on y finger tips I was so pre occupied with the breath taking scenery in front of me that I didn't hear someone walk up behind me and wrap their arms around me. At first I was shocked but then I saw a skeletal arm reach around me and put their hand on my heart, then I relaxed back into his embrace._

And then I had to wake up. As I got up I noticed something red and my first thought was that my hair had fallen out somehow in my sleep, but as I fully awoke I saw that it was a blood read envelope. I grabbed it 'dear Ruby' it said in cursive, I opened it and almost cried

Dearest Ruby

I am sorry to tell you that I am leaving, by now I would be miles away, don't come after me, I will return, one day. Tell the others, I may be gone for a week or two months at the most. I PROMISE I will return don't worry. Oh and try to keep the others out of my room, im leaving, not dead.

Yours Faithfully

Skullboy

"Skullboy...." I whispered painfully, clutching the letter to my chest and crying

**And there you go, please put some reviews up, ask questions and I will answer, and I will hopefully think of something soon for the next chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of 'Secrets' Enjoy: D. Now I think I've left you waiting long enough.**

**Skullboy's P.O.V**

The wind rushed in my ears as I ran at around 60 miles per hour. I had been running for what seemed like hours, and I still wasn't tired.

'How much further?' asked him

' 2 miles, you only have 20 minutes to get there' I almost cursed at the amount of time that I had left.

After a few minutes I started to see other shapes as fast as me '**there your brothers and sisters**' he said '**most of your kind will go to the dark forest to transform.... it gives you control **'he added.

I saw a large mountain like formations ahead of me and there it was the dark forest, I climbed up a steep rocky hill and it wasn't what I expected, lush green grass, tall living trees I started to run, dodging trees and I soon began to slowly see the change in the forest.

Living green grass turned into burned, dark weeds. Soon almost everything was lifeless and dark; the trees were twisted and covered with a fine ash like substance, animals lay, waiting for smaller pray to kill, crows flew overhead, squawking in annoyance at the lack of food.

Soon the trees began to spread out, less crowded and I soon saw what seemed to be the center of the forest, a circle like place that was almost filled with by 'family', all of which were staring at the moon, almost seeming like they were waiting for it to reach the center of the sky. I joined them and was amazed at what I saw, the moon was almost fully blue, only a small rim of darkness. , slowly changing to a completed orb of blue, basking everything in its beautiful light.

Then the pain hit, and not only me, but we all fell to the ground. Suddenly there was an extremely pale blue light surrounding all of us, the pain stopped, but we were all still changing. I felt my bones change; they felt like the moving gears in a clock, moving under my newly formed skin.

I got off the ground and saw that everyone, like me was changed. Some people were different, they had large sword like hands that helped them walk, and others had armour like skin, some were round, they must be able to change the shape of their bones. There were some large creatures with extremely large arms; there were acutely creatures that were made completely out of bones. But the strangest was the tall creatures with longer arms, torso and legs.

There was a loud rumbling like movement under the earth, we all looked up to the nearest mountain and saw almost a moving skin. Thousands of moving shapes packed together, all coming for us. They were a pasty, white colour, as they slowly got closer my 'family' began to make shill screeching sounds, as if they were either afraid or trying to alert others.

'What the hell is that?' I asked him urgently, referring to the moving 'skin' like creatures

'**You aren't the only creatures who change under the blue moon, those are the fanatics, people who are attempting to kill and wipe out the family, they do attacks like this every year **'he told me.

Soon a loud booming voice towered over the rest of my screeching brethren. "SILANCE" it said we all turned to the voice, it looked like one of us but he had a worn, torn and old looking robe covering his face and most of his body. It was on a tall, raised part of rock "they do these attacks every year, this is OUR home, OUR land and OUR curse and they can't take that from us" the voice yelled and everyone screeched in agreement. (**That was such a Braveheart rip off**)

Then he threw a fine powder that was on the trees over us and we were different, it must have been some fighting enhancement of some kind because my claws were longer, I felt lighter, more agile and I had this urge to kill.

We all turned to the enemies, and upon closer inspection they almost looked like crocodiles, but they walked upright, had strait forward heads and wielded large double sided axes. We all let out loud screeches, almost like a battle cry. We all ran to face our enemies, I dragged my claws against the ground, creating a loud screech and pulled upwards, slicing right through an enemy.

I began to create a rhythm with my attacking, slice around in a circle, kick an enemy that's in front of me, dodge an attack then a large swipe in front, and then repeat. There was screeching and bloodshed everywhere, yet I did not feel sickened, I didn't feel remorse as I tore through enemies, in fact I felt.... almost proud, like I was allowed to do this and feel good about it. Soon there was a large pile of dead enemies around me. I soon thought of other attacks, I grabbed an axe, broke it in half and threw them; hitting two enemies in the back of the head, it made a sickening crunching sound it on impact and then they fell down, dead.

SLASH, I let out a loud screech as I felt a wave of pain flow through me as an axe cut across my back, I spun around and made one large slash, but this one was different, there was a streak through the air, almost like the motion of the attack felt a mark through the air. I turned to the coming enemies with a smirk on my face I began to attack again, moving forward and killing almost everything in sight. I saw others like me, making streaks through the air, and I noticed we were all in one line, all attacking, like one creature, one family.

I looked around and saw that others were attacking similarly to the line I was in, creatures that has large arms through them into the air and others sliced them as they got close to the ground. Enemies were almost enveloped by the bone creatures; some were pulled apart by the taller creatures. I noticed something, the man who threw that fine powder over us was watching me, and the other demons in the line.

The enemies soon began to retreat, they made pitiful whimpering sounds as they turned and fled. As the last one left we all cheered or in this case screeched happily at their surrender.

"Congratulations, amazing work" I turned to the voice and saw that it was the man in the cloak said. He was clapping his hands slowly.

"Brothers, sisters, you have done well, like each year the _fanatics_" He spit the word out like acid" have fled defeated"

"Some will be able to return home, others will have the privilege to be taken to the mansion. Yet a selected few will have the privilege to be taken under my wing and be taught the ways of the ancients" He told us in a proud tone of voice.

To the end of his 'speech' some began to screech loudly, almost in a way to get his attention. Some brethren were actually starting to move forward to try and 'speak' to him

Suddenly there was a bright shine of light, I turned to the horizon. The new sun was rising

'It took that long?' I thought as I looked at the rising sun, raising my hand to keep the sun out of my eyes, I looked around and saw others were turning as well, from demon to human or skeleton, but something was wrong, my brethren that were attacking like me looked like they were passing out as they turned. Soon my vision was getting blurry; I fell to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I've been enjoying the holidays a little too much. **

**Skullboy's P.O.V**

I awoke to a strange feeling, it didn't feel like I was on the dead and lifeless grass of the dark forest, but rather on a bed of some kind, I got up slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of my head.

As I opened my eyes I was suppressed at what I saw. It looked as if I was in some kind of resort, the windows on the left of the room looked as off they went from the ground to the ceiling; they were covered by bronze curtains. There was a desk with a metal stool under it; next to it was a gold bird cage with a brown hawk that had shimmering tail feathers in it.

In the right corner was a kitchen, with a counter going around it. I was on a bed that was covered with a silk sheet. There was a large wooden closet next to the bed. The walls were painted to look like a forest, complete with trees, the ground and the sky, going up to the ceiling.

I got of the bed and noticed something else that made me both angry and sad.... I was still a skeleton. I looked at my hands with sadness, no skin, no blood, just smooth pale bones. I stared at my hands before I noticed that I was only in my underwear. I walked over to the closet and looked inside, there were a few t shirts and pairs of pants but what rely spiked my curiosity was a leather suit that looked like it was made to fight in. I ignored it and grabbed a pair of loose dark red pants, put them on and walked over to the windows and opened the blinds to let some light in.

It was late but I had to see where I was, I was in some kind of resort, my room was probably on the fifth floor because I had a good view of everything, and there was a market nearby, a village and a port. I could see a pool but that was nothing compared to what else I saw.

The resort was close to the water, the sun set making the ocean into a moving desert; although I had no idea where I was I was too preoccupied with the scenery in front of me to care.

I heard the door creek open and I turned to be greeted with a slouching man in a dark blue suit. His long grey hair covered most off his face as he slowly walked over to me, pulled out a letter out of his jacket pocket and gave it to me than left. I opened it and was shocked at what it said

Dear Skullboy or Noah

My sincerest apology, but we will not be allowing you to revert back to your human form yet. Unlike some of your family, you have a special gift. You may have noticed the blue marks as you attacked, I know I did, using that very same power you will be trained to master all of your transformations and be able to change at will. You may want to tell your friends at you 'other home' that you may not be back yet for several months, oh and also you've been out cold for around three weeks, so I suggest you send a letter now via Lucia, your bird

Yours Faithfully

Father Roan

I can't believe it, well so much for being normal. I walked over to Lucia and observed her, her shimmering golden feathers swaying lightly in the breeze, I slowly stroked the back of her head and she chirped happily. I turned to face the old wooden desk, sat down, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. After I was finished I walked over to Lucia, rolled up the letter, and tied it to her ankle.

" take this letter to Glooms Vill, go to the old mansion on the hill and look for the window that's shaped like a heart and crossbones" I said to her as I took her out of her cage and over to the window. I let her go and watched as she flew off into the distance.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I lay still on my bed, sheets off, curled into a ball, as I have been for the last month. I've been having these nightmares, whenever I close my eyes I think of the worst things that could have happened to Skullboy. Now I just stay up, trying to get so tired that I won't dream, attempting to keep my mind filled with happy thoughts yet it's been getting hard to do that. I can't just forget a large part of my mind, memories.... and heart. My eyes began to slip closed, but before I slipped off to sleep I head a slight scratching on my window.

I sat up and looked at what was creating the noise. It was a bird, a hawk, 'a messenger hawk' I thought happily. I walked over to the window, opened it and pulled the letter of the large bird. I began to read, hoping that Skullboy what still alive... or in his case moving

Dearest Ruby

I hope Lucia, my bird, has delivered this to you quickly, I am not sure where I am, but I know im somewhere safe. I can't explain alot in this one letter, but I know where you can get as much information as you can. In my room there's a 'safe' with all the information I have so far, its behind a bookshelf, the combination lock is 9-4-1-6. It will hopefully explain a little more of what's happening. Oh and don't send a letter back to me straight away, let Lucia rest.

From Skullboy

'Information, what happened to you Skullboy?' I thought as I walked over t his room, with doom following close behind me.

I walked into his room, which now had some cobwebs in it, and went over to the bookshelf. I looked around, pulled out a few books and finally found what looked like a combination lock to the safe. I entered the code and there was soon a loud metallic sound, like gears moving within the walls and the wall next to the bookshelf moved, leaving a dark square in the wall.

I slowly walked up to it, and saw that it was what looked like to be a metal ladder built into the wall.

"Stay here Doom" I told her as she sat, yawned and went to sleep.

I began to go down the old metal steps that creaked. As I got to the end of the ladder there was a loud creaking, grinding sound. I looked up to see that the door had closed, extinguishing the only source of light. I began to get scared, but I still went down the steps. When I got to the ground I turned and was amaised at what I saw.

To the right of me was a desk, stacked with papers and a small recording device with some tapes was next to them. Also on the right side was an old maroon coloured sofa with a small shelf above it that has some plants and a radio on it. Below it was a small pin up board with some writing on it. On the left side was a large bookshelf, filled with books, some old and new, and there was also some large jars with some strange creatures in them, next to it was a glass square in the wall with a keyboard next to it. But the most amazing thing is that the entire back wall was covered with a large fish tank that had some king of light behind it, which caused the fishes' shadows to spread out along the walls.

I walked over to the desk and picked up one of the tapes 'Test #72' it said in a red marker. I put it in the recording device and listened

'_September 19__th__, Test number 72 the time is 11:19 pm. I've managed to get a sample of blood and have inserted it into plant Test subject 25; hopefully this won't be a failure, or like number 6. That damn experiment almost took half my ribcage. It's almost time to go, yet I don't know if I'll be back, so this may be the last experiment. This is Skullboy sighing off_ '

I moved back to the desk and looked for two important tapes, the next and first. I pulled out one of the draws of the desk, more tapes, of course. I began to search through them; it felt like there were thousands. I finally found the tapes I needed and I put in 'Test #72 results'

'_September 27__th__, test number 72 the time is 5:21 pm. The plants reaction in the last few days has seemed to advance the evolvement in it, its grow arms and legs, yet when the head finally grew it looked straight at me with its new eyes ' hello there' I said to it. It stared at me, then something strange happened, it turned and let out a screech like sound before something, like a hand emerged out of the back of its head. I won't go into details but in the end it was a failure, I put it into the files, type in 'test 72' to observe. Im leaving tomorrow, to whoever finds this you must know, I wasn't trying to play god, all this is not for my own personal gain. But to try and stop the pain that myself and perhaps others will feel when im gone. Once more this is Skullboy signing off'_

I turned to the glass square in the wall and typed the test subjects' number into it. There was a low grinding sound and the plant rose from behind the glass, in front of it was some flowers. It did look like some time in its 'life' it was a plant of some kind. The stalk of the plant was a mixture of muscle and bone; some were sticking out of it. What he said about its head is true; some kind of hand like vine was coming out of its head, a deep red and green gloop was coming from it.

I walked over to the desk and put in the first tape, hoping to uncover something else.

'March_ 26__th__ the year is 1999. I've just found this place, I got a tip from 'him' that this place was here. I followed his instructions and found this; it feels like a sanctuary to me. He told me to study the 'disease' as I like to call it, to try and find a cure or something. It's so cold down here; I haven't seen any place like this, so quiet. You could probably think and you would hear it. Any way im going to start my studying soon, I hope I come up with something. This is Noah sighing off._

'Noah?' I thought. That's Skullboy's real name. I wonder why he renamed himself. I turned to the desk and looked for the second tape. After a few minutes I found it and put it into the recording device

_April 2__nd__ the year is 1999. I've decided to rename myself, something different. I've been thinking about it for a while. Perhaps... Skullboy or something like that. I can't keep the name Noah; it brings back memories, well fragments of it. Just what I did... my god I can't believe that I did that to my own family. I found a picture the other day; it was at my 5__th__ birthday. When we were all there me, my brother, mum, dad. Even grandma and grandpa managed to go with us. Anyway im going to leave it on the pin up board. I think I just heard them saying it was dinner time. This is No- Skullboy sighing off._

I walked over to the pin up board and looked for the picture. There were some rough sketches of strange creatures, and strains of what looked like DNA.

Eventually I found the picture, it was back and white, and it looked pretty old. On the right were two older boys, they looked to be teenagers. On the left was an elderly couple holding hands. The grandfather has a fake wooden arm, how strange.

In the middle were what I think were the parents. But what shocked me the most was what I saw in the middle of the two parents, they had their arms wrapped around each other. But what suppressed me the most was what was in the middle of the two parents. It looked like Skullboy as a human, he had short black hair, and he didn't look too different to what he looked like now.

I decided I had enough 'information' and left. As I went to the stairs I pulled a lever next to them and the door opened. I went up, picked up doom and went back to my room. When I got outside, the sun was just beginning to rise.

'I can't believe it, he was once human' I thought, finding it hard to believe what I just heard. When I got back in my room I wrote a letter to Skullboy and tied it to Lucia's leg.

"Please take this to Skullboy" I told the bird as I opened my window before letting her fly away into the day break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the long wait, sort of just forgot to write, enjoy the new chapter. Skullboy's P.O.V**

I awoke normally well as normally as a skeletal human demon hybrid would sleep. Slowly, I got up and walked over to get changed out of my pyjamas and into my leather training uniform. The uniform itself was a pitch black leather jumpsuit with a blood red skeleton head on the torso with a thorned belt going around my waist.

After I got changed I headed to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast, a simple bowl of cereal. This had been my schedule everyday for the past two months, im still waiting for Lucia. Wherever I am Gloomville must be a long way away... I hope that everyone is ok though. I just finished my breakfast when Igor had come in, still hunched and old.

He spoke so quietly I could barely hear him "Father Roan requests that you take a break from your training and go out for a while, explore if you will" Then he handed me a pair of new pair of clothes and left as silently as he entered.

I cheered silently inside, glad to be free of training for one precious day. Training was difficult, it was mostly attack techniques and things like that but occasionally there is a test. I quickly changed out of my training uniform and into my new clothes. The clothes themselves were a dark green hoddie and a set of faded blue jeans. I was just lacing up my shoes when Lucia flew through the window.

"Lucia" I said joyfully at the sight of my faithful bird, she chirped at the sight of me and stuck out her leg out, a note tied in red string was on her leg. I took it off and refreshed her water and let her relax from the long flight. Instead of reading straight away, I decided to read later, right now I wanted to go out for a little. I grabbed my black messenger's bag, given to me by Father Roan several weeks ago as well as a wallet with seventy three dollars in it and headed out.

"Don't wait up Lucia" I said as I closed and locked the door. Instead of walking down the stairs like a 'normal' person I decided to just jump down each flight of stairs till the ground. I was glad when I didn't get any eyes staring at me. I exited the glass doors of the mansion and into the open world with glee. I took a deep breath, savouring this little bit of freedom. All around the mansion was a tall, four meter wall of stone. There was a metal gate around 10 meters away from the front door. At the gate there were three men in pale blue training armour.

"Father Roan said I can go out for the day" I told one of the guards.

He looked at me and nodded. The gates opened slowly, creaking with age. "Be back before sun down" He said in monotone.

I thanked him and exited, stepping out onto the gravel road that leads to the little village. Along the way I saw a familiar skeletal figure walking not too far in front of me

"Maya!" I shouted to her in an attempt to get her attention.

She turned "Skully!" She shouted, I was slightly annoyed at the nickname she made for me but I ignored it.

Maya is a skeleton; she had short black hair and was often called a 'demon' because of her pronounced and to some evil facial appearance. Maya as only slightly shorter than me but she makes up for that with fighting. She was currently wearing short denim jeans and a light green shirt with a jacket over her shoulders. Maya is also my training and fighting partner, so obviously I know her well, because who else will have my back when im fighting.

I jogged to catch up with her, she greeted me with a quick hug and I returned it. "You got a day off to?" she asked me as we started walking again.

"Yes, it's good to be free" I said with a chuckle.

"Agreed, there really cracking down on training now, but it's to make us better fighters, right?" She asked uncertainly.

I sighed" Of course, it's for our own good, ok and- what the!" I shouted, angry at what I saw.

At the gate of the village there was what looked like a gang of villagers, two with guns, one with a knives and two men who were attacking some skeletons that looked to be young who were in fetal position, trying to protect their heads. Fire burned behind my eyes at the sight. I looked at Maya; she looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. This was a little signal thing that we did to tell each other to either attack, one nod or to stand down, two nods.

If you blinked you would have missed it, faster than lightning we ran at the gang, jumped and with as much force as possible we kicked two men that were holding guns. They flew and hit a tree, my hand formed a fist and it shot to one of the men kicking the skeletons, _CRUNCH_, The satisfying sound of his cheek bone and jaw simultaneously breaking was almost satisfying.

I twirled, jumped over Maya and flipped a man onto his back before knocking him unconscious. Maya spun in mid air after she kicked the man and while I jumped over her she kicked a man's ribcage, resulting in a _CRACK_ before he fell down.

We both simultaneously landed softly and quietly on the ground both staring at the last man that was holding a knife. He was in a state of shock, his mouth agape, gasping silently. I made a small movement towards him and he bolted, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Maya and I laughed at him as he ran.

"Coward" Maya spat silently under her breath, she turned to the skeletons "you all right?"

We helped them up, m they were indeed young, probably sneaking out for a treat of something. They looked at us, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"How did you do that?" one asked timidly.

"Training, now get back to the mansion before you get in trouble" Maya said, pointing to the mansion.

They quickly thanked us before racing back to the mansion.

"Kids" I said with a chuckle. We continued walking through the village till we reached our favourite spot in the village, a small underground cafe. We walked in and were greeted by the aroma of grounded coffee beans and leather from the booths. WE sat in a corner, away from the crowds of chatting humans, they didn't care that we were skeletons; they know what we can do. A waitress walked over and took our orders, Maya took a decaf and I took a hazelnut swirl.

"You'll never guess what happened this morning?" I said to Maya after we got our drinks.

"What?" she asked, taking a drink of her beverage.

"I got a letter from Ruby" I said while she was drinking.

Maya choked slightly and almost shouted" What!, what does it say".

"I haven't read it yet" I told her, attempting to calm her down.

"Well get it out Skully" She demanded.

" Yes miss" I said under my breath. I got the letter out of my bag and began to read.

Dear Skullboy

I hope this letter finds you well, what I found was interesting... but not bad. I just want to know why you kept it a secret. I don't really thing that anyone would have minded, I don't, and even then you're still Skullboy, anyway I hope that your ok, and I really want to see you again. Everyone here is ok though, Iris and Frank got together, who would have thought!. Anyway I hope you reply soon. And I really don't care that you are... different. I... I still love you.

From Ruby oxoxo

P.S Lucia is beautiful

I was in a small state of shock, she... she loves me?

" Woo go Skully" Maya said teasingly, nudging me.

" I wonder what's happening there..." I thought aloud.

" Well I know what you going to do know" Maya said standing " you are going to send a letter back... NOW" She said in a commander like voice.

I stood, went to the front desk, payed for our drinks and literally bolted out, with Maya hot on my heels.

When we were close to the mansion I jumped with all my might over the gate and ran to my room. I sat at my desk and wrote a letter to Ruby, Tying It to Lucia's leg, told he to send it to Ruby and let her fly out.

" Please hurry" I whispered silently

**And that's the end of chapter 4, not sure when chapter 5 will be up, it will probably be in Ruby's POV or something. Please review, bye.**


End file.
